DEL ODIO AL AMOR
by xjapan
Summary: Doble D y Mar y no son hermanos pero se pelean como si lo fueran no son pareja pero conviven como si lo fueran dicen que se odian pero del odio al amor solo ay un paso historia Eddma contiene KevinxNazz EdxMay EddyxLee saraxjimmy AU
1. Chapter 1

DEL ODIO AL AMOR

CAPITULO UNO

UN MAL DIA

Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenece pertenece a cartoon network solo utilizo los personajes para fines de diversión

Mary Cruel y sus hermano eran huerfanos vivian en un remolque de la zona de Peach Creek tenian una vida tranquila por lo menos eso creia Mary hasta que segun ella todo cambio desde que conocieron a los Doling dos hermanos que vivian en el condominio de Peach Creek ambos estaban estaban en la misma escuela situacion que los Crueles eso hiso que Jacob hermano de Mary y Susan Doling se llevaran muy bien desafortunadamente eso no paso con Mary y Eddward mejor conocido como doble D Doling mientras que ella era alocada algo desordenada y divertida el era un obsesivo del orden siempre pensaba las cosas y tenia un caracter bastante serio razon por la cual no se llevaban para nada bien las cosas se complicaron cuando Jacob y Susan empezaron una relacion y asi pasaron los años hasta que anunciaron su compromiso en matrimonio

Mary -dime que es un chiste

Jacob -no Susan y yo nos casaremos asi que mas vale que te empieces a llevar bien con su hermano ¿es mucho pedir ?

Mary -pero es que es insoportable no me puedo llevar bien con el tonto de Doling

Mientras con los Doling

Doble D -esto tiene que ser una broma de pesimo gusto

Susan -no Edd Jacob y yo nos casaremos porfavor haz un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con su hermanita hazlo por mi ¿si?

Doble pero es que no la soporto y creo que ella tampoco me soporta a mi

Total de que entre muchos reclamos y discusiones Mary y Doble D tuvieron que aceptar pero eso de emparentar les parecia algo muy desagradable pero ellos no sabian que algo iba a cambiar sus vidas para bien o para mal un dia despues de la boda Jacob y Susan tuvieron un accidente de avion desafortunadamente no sobrevivieron dejando a Mary y a Doble D completamente destrozados

Con Mary

Policia buenos dias señorita tengo una muy mala noticia que darle

Mary ¿que sucede? por favor no me asuste

Policia amm su hermano Jacob Cruel y su esposa Susan tuvieron un accidente de avion y fallecieron

Mary (rompiendo en llanto) no no ESO NO PUEDE SER NO

Policia lo lamento muchisimo (seva)

Mas tarde

Nazz ¿que sucede Mary estas bien?

Mary no mi hermano murio(la abraza)

May ¿niñas que sucede?

Lee ¿Mary Nazz estan bien?

Nazz no chicas el hermano de Mary murio ayer en un accidente

Sara eso no puede ser amiga lo siento

Mientras con Doble D

Doble D ¿que ? eso no no puede ser verdad

Policia desgraciadamente sr Doling no estoy diviendo mas que la verdad lo lamento

mas tarde

Kevin hermano de verdad lo lamento en serio

Eddy viejo ¿pero como paso?

Doble D no lo se lo unico que se es que tuvieron un accidente de avion y no hubosobrevivientes

Ed valla amigo cualquer cosa que necesites aqui estamos

Jimmy si somos tus amigos y te vamos a apoyar

Pasaron varios dias yambos recibieron una llamada del notario diciendoles que debian presentarse en la notaria pues sus hermanos les habisn heredado algo pero el encuentro no fue lo que esperaban

Doble D hola ¿esperas a alguien? ( no la reconocio)

Mary (sin reconocerlo tsmbien) hola no bueno si espero a el notario y claro tambien a un tipo que es mi concuño ahy es insoportable es un tonto de capirote solo que el notario nos cito aqui no se porque peto mas vale que termine pronto todo esto

Notario hola Señorita Cruel Sr Doling veo que ya estan listos para el anuncio

Mary (asombrada) ¿que tu eres Eddward?

Doble D si el tonto de capirote

Mmmm ya empezamos mal esperemos que salgan vivos de esta

Fin del capitulo uno

Hola como podran ver este es un altern universe no se porque se me ocurrió esto pero creo que es una muy buena idea espero tambien a ustedes les haya gustado nosleemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

DEL ODIO AL AMOR

CAPÍTULO DOS

UNA HERENCIA DESAFORTUNADA

Nuestros amigos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando el notario les dijo que sus hermanos les habían heredado una casa y que no la podían vender

Mary -¿COMO QUE NO LA PODEMOS VENDER?

Notario bueno señorita Cruel lo que pasa es que no dejaron las escrituras en ordeen

Mary claro tenia que ser mi cuñada como siempre al último

Doble D CON MI HERMANA NO TE METAS ELLA ERA UNA SANTA NO COMO EL LIBIDINOSO DE TU HERMANO QUE LA ASECHO LA ACOSÓ

Mary CLARO QUE NO FUE EXACTAMENTE ASÍ

Notario SEÑORES POR FAVOR FIRMEN DE RECIBIDO Y VALLANSE A DISCUTIR A OTRO LADO

Más tarde

Doble D ¿lo pueden creer? Mi hermana no dejo los papeles en orden ahora tengo que con esa loca bajo el mismo techo

Kelvin ten cuidado hermano dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Doble D pues eso no pasaera jamas me fijaria en esa loca tengo malos ratos no malos gustos

Jimmy pues presenta no

Mientras

Mary imaginense tener que vivir con ese idiota bajo el mismo techo solo por que no estan los papeles en regla

Nazz mejor ni te quejes amiga por que a lo mejor ese odio que dices tenerle se convierte en otra cosa

Mary ay que que que que ni de chiste jamas primero muerta antes de enamorarme de el

Sara bueno en ese caso creo qie tengo el camino libre

Pero los dias pasaron y la convivencia no era tan mala con el tiempo se fue teniendo un sentimientoo de respeto y confianza mutua claro que no dejaban de pelear de vez en cuando por cualquier cosa el pero quisas ese no era el problema para Mary pues su amiga Nazz tenia razon cada que Sara salia con Doble D sentia unos celos insoprtables pero jamas lo aceptaria

Mary ay que ironia yo juraba odiarte pero ahoora mis sentimientos estan muy lejos del odio ¿por que a mi me tiene que pasar esto?

Doble D Mary ¿estas bien?

Mary ¿hace cuanto tiempo estabas ahi?

Doble D no mucho ¿ay algo que quieras que haga?

Mary am no esto es asunto mio

Doble D esta bien ¿oye huele a gas? MARY ¿QUE HICISTE? ERES UNA DESORGANISADA

Mary AY PUES UN ERROR LO COMEYE CUALQUIERA ERES UN EXAGERADO

Doble EXAGERADO NADA PUDISTE MATARNOS A AMBOS

Bueno esta discusion va a durar hasta las doce de la noche pero no se preocupen sera exxactamente sobre lo mismo por mientras un pequeño adelanto. Del siguente capitulo

En el proximo capitulo

Las cosas se salen de control cuando Nazz y Kevin dejan encargado su restaurante con Mary y Doble D y pasara algo qie loss acercara mas pero eso sera en el siguiente capitulo nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

DEL ODIO AL AMOR

CAPÍTULO TRES

EL RESTAURANTE DE LA MALA SUERTE

Habían pasado ya varias semanas y la convivencia era ya una costumbre pero claro aun seguian peleando por algunas cosas

Doble D ¿QUE TE PASA?

Mary ESTA CAMA ES MIA SI MIA

Doble D A SI YA VERÁS

Mientras ellos discutían por algo tan absurdo como quien se quedaba con la cama Nazz y Kevin entran al departamento pero encontraron a sus amigos en una situación bastante comprometedora

Kevin vaya vaya oigan si querían estar solos no mas tenían que decirlo ¿deacuerdo?

Mary NO ES LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO

Nazz si como no bueno a lo que veníamos queremos invitarlos a la inguracion de nuestro nuevo restaurante

Doble D así que siempre si abrieron el restaurante los felicito amigos

Total de que llegó el día de la inauguración todos los amigos estaban ahí pronto Mary se dio cuenta que sus amigas Lee y May venían muy bien acompañadas de Eddy y Ed pero también hizo hasta lo imposible por disimular sus celos pues Doble D estaba acompañado por Sara claro jamás lo aceptaría pues era obvio qué no tenia ninguna esperanza pero quizás eso cambiaría debido a que mas tarde dos ladrones entraron al restaurante y los sorprendieron

Ladrón Uno ESTO ES UN ASALTO DENME TODO EL DINERO

Ladrón Dos SI LO QUE EL DIJO

A pesar de haber puesto resistencia terminaron amarrados por suerte a doble D se le ocurrió algo la idea era distraer a los dos ladrones para impedir que se robaran todo el dinero de sus amigos por suerte todo salio bien al final

Doble D ¿estas bien Mary?

Mary si¿ tu como estas?

Doble D tranquila yo estoy bien amm por suerte todo salio bien ¿no?

Mary te veo luego Sara debe estar preocupada

Doble D si te veré luego

Doble D estaba realmente confundido porque empezaba a sentir algo bonito por Mary pero tampoco quería lastimar a Sara quien ya empezó a sospechar

Sara May tu y Lee son muy amigas de Mary ¿verdad?

May si por

Sara ¿que les ha dicho de Doble D?

Lee a parte de que no lo soporta nada ¿por?

Sara no me hagan caso pero creo que ..

May no ¿enserio crees que ...?

Sara no lo se pero si es así no pienso dar tregua

Damas y Caballeros aquí empieza un triángulo amoroso ¿quien ganara? Hagan sus apuestas

Fin del capítulo tres


	4. Chapter 4

DEL ODIO AL AMOR

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

EL GATO

Se suponía que en aquel departamento no se podían tener animales pero Mary no podía dejar a su gatito hacia hasta lo imposible para esconderlo desgraciadamente eso era muy difícil pues Doble D era alérgico a los gatos

Doble D¿Se puede saber de quien rayos es este animal? Achu

Mary es mio no podía dejarlo ¿no es lindo?

DobleD (furioso) Y NO PODÍAS HABER PREGUNTADO ANTES SOY ALERGICO PARA TU INFORMACIÓN

Mary Y ¿YO COMO IBA A SEBERLO NO IMAGINE QUE FUERAS TAN DELICADO Ó

Doble D (suspiro) mira no quiero seguir discutiendo este asunto contigo ¿te has preguntado que va a pasar cuando lo vean?/p>

Mary no lo había pensado ¿que voy a hacer?Doble D bueno voy a ayudarte a pensar en algo y no lo sabrán por mi ACHU pero sacarlo de aqui

Más tarde

Conductor de noticias flash flash informativo hola soy Pancho Stanley reportando desde la ciudad de Peach Creek se informa que hay un ladrón suelto deben tener cuidado ya que entra a las casas en especial alos departamentos pequeños si lo ve corra huya evaporese porque es muy peligroso tengan cuidado amigos

Mary vaya di de por si aquí hay muy poco de valor sera mejor que cambie la cerradura

Nazz ¿no deberías llamar a Doble D y preguntarle?

Mary puede que tengas razón después de todo por desgracia compartimos el mismo de partameto Nazz ¿segura? Mary por supuesto "rayos me descubrio" p

Mientras

Doble D rayos olvide los papeles del reporte tengo que ir por ellos

Sara yo voy contigo tambien olvide algo en casa

Doble D creí que Ed te había ayudado

Sara ay hasta crees dsde que es novio de May anda mas distraído que de costumbre

Para su mala suerte Mary olvido avisarle que había cambiado la cerradura y cuando Doble d llego s casa obviamente no pudo entrar y realmente necesitaba esos papeles así que no tuvo de otra mas que entrar por la ventana y para ponerse peor el asunto vivían en el décimo piso y el gatito asustado le salto encima

Doble d no puede ser BESTIA MALDITA ALEJATE

Sara ED HAS ALGO SE VA A CAER

Ed esta bien ya voy (saca du celular) ¿oye estas bien?

Doble D ¿ME PODRIAS LLAMAR CUANDO NO ESTE EN UNA CORNISA A PUNTO DE MORIR IDIOTA?

Sara¿ ESO FUE LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIO ED?

May ya vienen los bomberos ellos sabrán que hacer Justo en ese momento llegan Mary y Nazz y horrorizadas ven la escena

Nazz Mary ¿no le avisaste que cambiaste la cerradura

Mary hay que sacarlo de ahí ya

Por suerte Mary logro entrar a tiempo para salvarlo y aunque primero se puso a la defensiva se tranquilizó después pues al final de todo ella lo había salvado por otro lado Sara se había percatasdo de lo ocurrido y estaba dispuesta s ponerle fin

En el proximo capitulo

Doble D estara mas confundido que nunca Sara le ha propuesto irse con ella a Nueva York mientras Jimmy intentara conquistar a Mary ¿que hara Doble D? ¿se ira con ella o se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos? Lo sabremos pero eso sera en el siguiente capitulo nos leemos


End file.
